


Сейчас или никогда

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Farewells, Retelling, Romance, Sexual Content, novigrad, still practicing my writing so pls don't hate me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: По непонятной причине Геральт думал, что слова вообще не нужны, но всё же понимал, что должен был сказать Трисс кое-что, и уже давно.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 3





	Сейчас или никогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now or Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245439) by [Lemonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbell/pseuds/Lemonbell). 



Внезапно всё обрело смысл — странное чувство сожаления после того, как они разошлись полгода назад. И неловкость, возникшая во время их первой встречи после столь долгой разлуки. И невыносимое чувство гнева, пульсировавшее внутри него, когда Менге мучил её во время их попытки договориться насчёт укрытия. Конечно, ведь почему же ещё он поцеловал Трисс в саду Вегельбуда?

Геральт боролся со своими мыслями — ему никогда не давались признания. Хотя в прошлом ему и не в чем особо было признаваться, поскольку Йеннифер на досуге копалась в его голове. Ему просто незачем было выражать свои чувства словами. Трисс же предпочитала другие способы узнавать чужие мысли. Каждый раз Геральт думал, что две эти чародейки отличаются друг от друга так же, как стихии, которые они предпочитают.

По непонятной причине Геральт думал, что слова вообще не нужны, но всё же понимал, что должен был сказать Трисс кое-что, и уже давно.

— Я… люблю тебя.

Он был не в состоянии прочесть эмоции, отразившиеся на её лице, в её васильковых глазах. Разве ей нечего было ответить? Или она просто не хотела этого делать?

— Мисс Меригольд! Мы отплываем! — позвал капитан, чтобы Трисс поторопилась и взошла на борт.

Что она и сделала — к большому разочарованию Геральта, поскольку в качестве ответа он получил извиняющийся взгляд, сопровождавшийся тихим вздохом.

Геральт смотрел, как корабль отплывает, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что Трисс находилась на борту. И он понятия не имел, собирается ли она когда-нибудь вернуться.

— Что ж, приятель, по-крайней мере, ты попытался.

Дийкстра приблизился к Геральту и в его голосе было больше сострадания, чем ведьмаку того хотелось бы. Геральт подумал, стоит ли ему огрызнуться, но решил не утруждаться.

— Как ты знаешь, однажды мне тоже разбила сердце чародейка. Хочешь услышать эту историю?

— Давай, почему бы и нет?

И Дийкстра рассказал Геральту о том времени, когда его сердце трепетало от одного взгляда Филиппы Эйльхарт. И это было ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, которое он до сих пор не мог понять. В тот день, когда он надел лучший костюм и надушился парфюмом, чтобы впечатлить её…

— Хочешь узнать, что она сказала? Она сказала… Геральт, обернись!

— Проклятье, Дийкстра, я не в настроении шутить.

— Да я серьёзно. Обернись.

Геральт выполнил его просьбу, полагая, что Дийкстра от него так просто не отстанет, и увидел то, что заставило его сердце кувыркнуться в груди.

— Трисс! Я думал, что ты…

— Я тоже. Но я передумала.

— Спасибо.

Трисс вновь улыбалась своей соблазнительной улыбкой, и у Геральта не было слов, чтобы выразить всю свою благодарность. Пусть в его голосе не было эмоций, пусть он не мог облечь свои мысли в слова, но она вернулась, а значит оба они думали об одном и том же.

— Дийкстра, без обид, но...

Их лысый компаньон уже и так понял всё без слов и молча ушёл, оставив ведьмака и его обожаемую чародейку в обществе друг друга.

— Пойдём, я знаю отличное место, откуда можно смотреть на корабли.

Геральт улыбнулся про себя, следуя за Трисс. Такие намёки были в её стиле.

Она повела его по лестнице на самый верх маяка, который стоял на берегу. Вид оттуда был замечательным, и свет огня делал его ещё более романтичным.

— Всё кончено, верно? Теперь все в безопасности… До сих пор не могу поверить, что у нас получилось, но я рада.

— Да, больше не волнуйся об этом, Трисс.

Она согласно усмехнулась, хотя её взгляд всё ещё был прикован к линии горизонта.

— Я думала о том, что ты сказал мне в порту, и не смогла заставить себя уплыть… Я так давно мечтала об этом.

Геральт разглядывал её лицо. То, что она стояла рядом, всё ещё было похоже на сон, и он боялся проснуться. Чародейка обернулась и подарила ему улыбку. Он был готов убить за то, чтобы такая улыбка всегда озаряла её прекрасное лицо. Геральт был уверен, что щёки Трисс покраснели, несмотря на то, что огонь окрашивал всё вокруг в оранжевый цвет. И ведьмак удивился, как она может быть такой соблазнительной и милой одновременно.

— Я должен был сказать это давным-давно. Полагаю, я был слишком глуп, чтобы признать свои чувства, — сказал Геральт. — Но теперь, когда ты рядом, есть ещё кое-что, чего я хочу.

Прежде чем Трисс успела хотя бы подумать о колком ответе, две сильные руки уже притянули её за талию, и её губы встретились с губами ведьмака. Она не сильно удивилась и с нетерпением ответила на поцелуй, обвив шею Геральта руками.

Он слегка прикусил её губу, требуя, чтобы она приоткрыла рот, что она с радостью сделала. Их языки как будто танцевали в страстном поцелуе. Геральт водил руками по телу Трисс, стремясь избавить его от одежды. Эта задача оказалась сложнее, чем он ожидал.

— Здесь понадобится твоя помощь, Трисс, — промурлыкал Геральт, прерывая поцелуй.

— Без проблем, — хихикнула Трисс, и через несколько секунд их одежда волшебным образом испарилась от её нежного прикосновения.

Геральт мельком подумал про последний раз, когда она так делала — то был момент страсти в эльфской купальне — и слегка улыбнулся этому воспоминанию, а затем притянул уже обнажённую чародейку к себе. Геральт ласкал её тело руками и губами, стремясь ощутить каждый дюйм её нежной кожи. Он наслаждался её вздохами, возбуждаясь всё сильнее.

— Геральт…

Одной рукой он обхватил рукой её ногу и закинул себе на бедро, в то время как вторая рука достигла её промежности и Геральт почувствовал, как там влажно, прежде ввести два пальца внутрь. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Он быстро двигал пальцами, а Трисс подавалась ему навстречу и выгибалась.

— Геральт… Я близко…

— Хорошо…

Он продолжил свои движения и целовал её грудь, пока не почувствовал, как она сжалась вокруг его пальцев во время оргазма. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Геральт решил, что уже наигрался. Не теряя ни секунды, он приподнял чародейку за талию и уложил её на каменный бортик, который окружал костёр маяка. Трисс ахнула, когда её горячая кожа встретилась с холодным камнем, и ведьмак воспользовался возможностью, чтобы страстно её поцеловать, проникнув языком в её рот. Он расположился между её ног и прикоснулся своим пульсирующим возбуждённым членом к её промежности, заставляя Трисс простонать в поцелуе.

— Я так по тебе скучала, Геральт...

Геральт ничего не ответил, он был слишком восхищён реакцией её тела на прикосновения. Чародейка посмотрела в его жёлтые кошачьи глаза, в которых горела страсть, и просто прикусила нижнюю губу, всем своим видом говоря: «Я вся твоя, возьми меня». Геральт обхватил её за бёдра и одним быстрым толчком вошёл в неё, застонав от удовольствия. Трисс обвила ногами талию Геральта, упёршись руками в узкий каменный бортик, на котором сидела. Он смотрел ей в глаза, ощущая, как страстно она подаётся бёдрами навстречу его движениям. Её лицо покраснело, грудь подпрыгивала в такт толчкам, а изо рта то и дело вырывались полные удовольствия стоны, свидетельствующие о том, что она вновь приближается к вершине блаженства. Он так мечтал об этом долгими одинокими ночами — вновь быть рядом с любимой рыжей чародейкой, полностью теряющей контроль над собой от его прикосновений.

— Пожалуйста, Геральт, только не останавливайся! — умудрилась простонать Трисс, сжимая его талию ногами.

— Не переживай, я далёк от завершения.

И Трисс знала, что Геральт наверняка наверстает всё то упущенное время, которое они провели порознь.

К тому моменту, как рассвет подкрался к берегу Новиграда, они оба уже были одеты. Геральту необходимо было уезжать, но его терзала мысль о том, что придётся быть вдали от любимой чародейки ещё какое-то время. Тем более, что Трисс постоянно рисковала ради других, совсем не думая о собственной безопасности. Но, так же как и ведьмак, чародейка была готова отдать свою жизнь за Цири, и он был рад этому, несмотря ни на что. Прервав свои раздумья, Геральт поднял мечи, чтобы вложить их в ножны перед тем как уйти.

— До встречи в Каэр Морхене?

— Угу.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, ведьмак… Очень сильно.

Последний раз улыбнувшись ему, она повернулась и ушла.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать… — прошептал Геральт, и, постояв ещё немного, тоже покинул маяк.

Теперь он, как никогда раньше, был полон решимости вернуть и спасти Цири.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Mercy Kill](https://hellberg.diary.ru/)


End file.
